APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The long-term research goal of the applicant investigators is to maximize the clinical effectiveness of treatment for alcoholism. The specific aims of this protocol are to compare 3 and 6 months of naltrexone (NTX) as an adjunct to two psychotherapies that differ in scope and intensity. The effect of these treatments will be assessed with patients who differ in their psychosocial need and psychosocial resources at their disposal, and in their level of cravings for alcohol. In this randomized clinical trial, 50 mg of NTX daily and either Motivational Enhancement Treatment (MET), or the more comprehensive Broad Spectrum Treatment (BST), will be provided over 12 weeks (Phase I). Following Phase I, half of the group receiving NTX in both psychotherapy conditions will crossover to placebo, in double-blind fashion. Daily medication will continue for an additional 3 months (Phase II). MET will terminate in Phase I, while those patients with greater psychosocial need and fewer psychosocial resources may continue in BST during Phase II. Medication and BST terminate at the end of Phase II, and patients are then followed for 12 months (Phase III). Outcome measures during all treatment phases include: 1) drinking outcomes (time to first drink; % days abstinent; % heavy drinking days); 2) negative drinking consequences; and 3) psychosocial adjustment. Overall, it is anticipated that the optimum treatment package will be one that targets the majority of the unique psychosocial needs of the patient while addressing the biological aspects of alcohol dependence via effective medication management.